Rosebud
by he.said.gosh
Summary: An exploration of possible sequence of events for a briefly spoken of occurrence in PotW.


Disclaimer: If I owned these characters there would be no need of fanfiction.

WARNING: Not for kiddos. I don't believe it is anything worse than what you find in the books themselves though.

* * *

**Rosebud**

_Pleasure is the absence of pain. --Cicero_

"You're up early," Julian mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"You're up late," came Carrie's timid reply.

Julian blinked, his eyes flicking to the clock hanging beside the refrigerator. "Oh." He shrugged turning back to his task.

Carrie watched him make his breakfast sloppily for a moment before gaining the courage to further her attempt at conversation with her sister's husband. "I can do that." She offered shyly. "If you want… if you're still tired," she stammered.

"You can cook?"

"Oh yes!" Carrie immediately brightened having gained footing in familiar territory. "I love to! Henny taught me how."

Julian readily relinquished his spatula and flopped into a chair, soon finding himself watching her in the same fashion as he had Cathy years ago-like he still did when she was in the mood to tolerate it. He smiled softly at the thought. He missed his wife. He didn't care much for the days when their individual classes separated them for the better part of the day. He stole another glance at the clock to see how much longer he'd have to endure the hell of her absence. Immediately disgruntled with the hateful orb's answer, he sighed and again diverted his attention to Carrie. He took in her small frame, admiring the new curves she was proudly, although modestly, displaying. He didn't see many fifteen year olds wear their skirts down to their knees these days. Puzzled, he realized that he hadn't seen her in any type of revealing or even formfitting clothing. Wondering why she hid her body when she was obviously thrilled with her development he asked, "Carrie, did you bring a bathing suit?"

She reddened immediately. "No… it doesn't fit anymore."

"Ah. Because of your breasts."

Carrie, embarrassed by both his frankness and his disregard for such a personal matter, turned away after a quick glance at his relaxed form slumped over the back of the chair, chin in his hand.

"Yes," She affirmed in a small voice.

"We'll get you a new one. A bikini this time."

Immediately alarmed, Carrie spun around with wide frightened eyes. "No!" she exclaimed, shocked. "I couldn't!"

Julian got up and flipped off the burner. Removing the spatula from her shaking fingers he scooped her up in a hug. "You have a gorgeous body, Carrie. Show it! Don't be ashamed." Furthering her vandalized state, he finished his proclamation with a sound kiss on her lips.

Carrie could manage nothing more than a blank stare.

"What?" Julian asked without a trace of remorse. "You act as though you've never been kissed before."

Carrie managed to stammer that, indeed, she had not.

"Then I've cheated you! Forget that one. Let this be your first kiss."

He then proceeded to brush his lips against hers, softly at first. Carrie slowly relaxed and allowed his gentle coaxing to draw her into shyly joining his play. All too soon his expertise had her body flush against him, their lips locked in frantic pursuance of heat as he led by example the art of French kissing. Disregarding his matrimonial state, Julian broke away from her lips, favoring a path of fire on her slender throat.

"Julian," Carrie breathed in a protesting whimper.

"Ssh. It's just kissing. Relax."

Furthering his ministrations, he kissed along her collar bone, nibbling on her shoulders before trailing down to the tops of her breasts hidden by the neckline of her dress. "Can I see?"

"What?" Carrie asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Will you show me?" Julian reiterated patiently.

"You want to see _me_?" she asked incredulously, her lovely blue eyes wide with untainted innocence.

"Yes."

He watched with hooded eyes as Carrie bit her lip, just like Cathy would do when she was hesitant to jump into something she really wanted but was frightened. Slowly she nodded hesitantly.

Julian smiled comfortingly at her as he slid the straps of her sundress off her shoulders and pushed it down to her hips. He stroked the flat of her belly lightly as his hands glided up to her breasts. Noting the hitch in her breathing he traced the outline of her bra and kissed the exposed skin before he encircled her in his arms to unclasp the hook nestled against her spine. Julian watched as her breathing deepened laboriously as he pulled her coveted garment away and quietly discarded its presence. Nuzzling the mounded skin, he told her they were perfect. "Beautiful."

With nipple held firmly between his lips, tongue stroking the quivering flesh languidly, Julian slowly slid her dress down to pool at her tiny feet. Carrie's grip on his shoulders strengthened so much that Julian found himself thinking it was good that Cathy had wildly clutched at him early that morning with the way that Carrie was biting into his skin. Cathy wouldn't notice a few additions. Bitterly he added that she wouldn't care if she did.

Julian kissed down the smooth skin of her stomach, swirling his tongue in her belly button as he reached for her panties but Carrie suddenly stopped him, half whimpering.

"You said I could see."

"Not… um… not there," she whispered, obviously discomfited.

"Why? Are you ashamed?"

"No."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and whispered soothingly, "I wouldn't hurt you Carrie. We are just looking and kissing. Nothing to be afraid of. It's not even real sex. Just kissing. Nothing wrong with that."

"But…"

"But what?" he pursued with a kiss to her ribs.

Carrie mumbled something incoherent forcing Julian to abandon his play and slide up her body. Holding her close and stroking her back, he urged her to repeat her reluctant words.

"They're wet," she whispered embarrassed, near tears.

Julian smiled kindly. "Yes. Do you know why?'

Carrie opened her mouth to respond with God knows what humiliating little gem but he silenced her with a finger stroking her bottom lip. "Because you liked my kisses. That's all."

Ignoring her perplexed look, Julian picked up where he left off. "Let me see." Carrie stared down into his sparkling dark eyes a moment before nodding minutely.

Her panties barely having joined her dress in rumpled state on the floor, Julian wrapped his fingers around her hips, his forearms braced against the back of her thighs and fluidly rose to his feet intending to move their play to the bedroom. Carrie didn't seem to notice her newly acquired height as his lips caressed the softness of her inner thigh. Her hands slid into his sleep tousled curls, her knees coming to rest on his shoulders.

Any lingering thoughts of his wife fled his mind as Julian walked straight into the table but his pain and muffled curses were forgotten when he felt Carrie's jolt as his tongue touched her. He smiled at her startled gasp and sunk into her virginal folds, lowering her to the table as she became heavier in his arms.

Carrie was caught in a whirlwind of ragged breaths, clutching fingers and stifled moans, all generated by feelings she hadn't known existed or even thought possible.

Her lips moved with soundless words before her eyes widened with the building pressure that threatened to drown her with sensations she never thought awaited her.

Her back suddenly arched off the table, her lips parted on a silent scream. Julian continued in his ministrations until all the tremors had faded from her lovely lithe body.

With the thoroughness of a mother cat cleaning its young, he made sure every drop of their indiscretion had been withdrawn from her slight form before he again slid up her body. He nuzzled her young breasts once more before kissing her lips long and deep, letting her explore the trace of herself still lingering on his tongue.

Julian smiled and pecked her nose. "Next to Cathy I love you best." He sighed tiredly. "If ever I leave my wife, I'll be knocking on your door, so you'd better let me in!"

Carrie laughed with uncharacteristic wanton and threw her arms around his neck as she agreed.

Stroking her hair he told her earnestly, "You're lovely, Carrie."

She blushed immediately and he barely deciphered a thank you whispered in the midst of her exhaled breath.

Julian arched his brow, "Bikini?"

Carrie managed a small smile and nodded. "Bikini" she confirmed softly.


End file.
